Downfall of an Entire Society
by Sevvy101
Summary: A year later, Kagome finds herself back in High School- the Feudal Era quest complete. However, now she is left to fend for herself-Something that proves most difficult when an uproar in the community begins leaving all to trust no one but themselves.
1. Prologue

A/N …don't hurt me?

IMPORTANT:

I know the basics of the Japanese school system (teacher moves around, not students, only three grade levels, etc); it is part of the plot, so do realize this when reviewing on it. You will see why in chapters to come.

Chapter Dedication: Wikipedia, for helping me with any information I used in this chapter and any future ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. So tragic, I know. For if I owned at least Ouran, I'd make the video game available in the US : (

Prologue

--

--

Kagome sighed, walking through the shrine's front door once again. "Mama, I'm back!" She called out, at empty air.

It occurred to Kagome her mother was either not there or didn't hear her, thus the girl went to the kitchen. With a slight smile of triumph, Kagome spoke to her mother, "Mama, I'm back from the Feudal Era,"

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to face her daughter, smiling, "And how long this time?"

This only caused her daughter to grin even more, "As long as I want" At her mother's questioning look Kagome elaborated, holding up a necklace around her neck, "We've finished the quest! The Jewel's complete!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled much like her daughter then, and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, dear!"

Kagome just smiled more as they pulled apart, and took a seat at the table, as did her mother. "I'm just so glad it's over—even though it's only been a year, so much has happened!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly at her daughter's over exaggerated sentence, and look at the table, spotting a pile of mail. "Oh, before I forget," She reached over and quickly sifted through the pile.

Kagome stared as her mother pulled out a single manila envelope, letting out a small "Aha!" much like her daughter usually did, causing Kagome to laugh yet still be confused so as to what was happening. "What is it, Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up, somewhat surprised to see Kagome there, then remembered what was happening, "You're school sent a letter with a list of High School's they think you should apply to, not too hard because of your absences, but not too easy, either."

Kagome nodded, smiling at the school's concern (1), "What do they suggest?"

Mrs. Higurashi re-opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, skimming over it to find the part talking about schools, "Tokyo High, Kaibara High (2), and Ouran High,"

Kagome nodded as her mother named the three, but gasped in shock at the last one, "Ouran?!"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "I was just as surprised as you, but the letter states that if you study hard you could go for the second highest scholarship. This one doesn't cover the entire schooling, but enough so we can afford the difference," Kagome nodded as well, glad her family wouldn't go broke over her education.

"Oh, I see, well, that makes sense then…" Kagome thought for a moment, "When are entrance exams?"

Her mother thought for a moment, before replying, "For Tokyo and Kaibara, you have two weeks, while for Ouran you have only one week,"

At this news, Kagome let out a loud squeal, causing her mother to laugh softly, "What's the matter—"

"This soon?! And I just got the letter, too! How does the school officials expect me to score high enough to RECEIVE that scholarship with only ONE week to study?!" Kagome yelled, going off into her own rant.

Mrs. Higurashi sweat dropped, but quickly added in, "If it helps, this letter was sent two weeks ago,"

Kagome nodded but then asked, "Didn't I head back to the Feudal Era two weeks ago?"

Again, her mother nodded, "Yes, but if you recall, the mail hadn't been delivered yet during the time you left."

Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o', yet nodded understandingly, "Well, I suppose I should go study," And with that, Kagome stood up, putting the chair back into place, and with a slight shake of her head, grabbed her bag and ran up the steps to her bedroom where she'd end up living in for the next week, constantly studying.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter go, sighing at how her emotions ranged from happy to angry in such short intervals, 'Must be from being around Inuyasha,' She mused silently, letting out a soft chuckle.

--

The raven-haired miko's eyes fluttered softly before fully opening, her body slowly rising into a sitting position on her bed. The young girl let out a small mutter, "Eh…what time is it?" At this moment she looked at her clock, resting on the nearby side-table.

"Eh, Seven already?!" Kagome cried, jumping up, grabbing a towel and change of clothes, running into the bathroom. In there she proceeded to go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, and get a 3 minute shower. Once done showering the young miko quickly dried off, pulled on her new school uniform, and brushed her hair. The air temperature was some-what cool, near the 70's (3), and so she put her hair up in a high ponytail (4).

"Kagome! Get down here!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome called back, grabbing her brief case-style school bag, and rushed down the stairs.

"Good Morning," Her mother smiled, handing her daughter a plate of toast, "Eat some breakfast before you go, please."

Kagome nodded, and quickly sat down. She quickly ate the bread and glass of water set on the table, to the starring eyes of her family. "Wow Kagome, slow down!" Souta called to her.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Watching you eat so fast is making me nauseous," Souta said, laughing slightly. Kagome nodded, and stood up. She was just about to head out the door, but her mother called to her.

"Hold on honey, you forgot the blazer!" Kagome turned towards her mother with a smile, and gladly accepted the jacket, glad her mother remembered since the warm weather made her mind forget about the uniform's top.

"Thanks Mama," Kagome spoke gratefully, hugging her mother.

"Have a good day, honey!" Mrs. Higurashi called as her daughter ran down the steps, rushing along the sidewalk in the general direction of the school.

--

--

Kyouya looked up from his binder, eyebrow raised, "You'll be missing homeroom, why again?"

Tamaki smiled sheepishly, hand resting on the back of his neck, twitching slightly, "Father said there was another Commoner, and it was my job to show him around the school,"

Kyouya glared slightly at his friend, shaking his head to glance down at his numerous notes, flipping to a new section, "Any information on this new student?"

Tamaki smiled softly at his friend's reaction, and although he wasn't loud and very thrilled, Kyouya showed his own unique interest. "I don't know much, only that he comes from Tokyo Middle School, and has had many illnesses and absences in the past year."

Tamaki stared on as his dark-haired friend swiftly jotted down the new information, turning back to the previous page, nodding. Head still bent down, Kyouya spoke, "Host Club starts today, as well. We meet forty-five minutes instead of thirty early today."

Tamaki nodded, and the two walked through the school's entrance. The two quickly split up, if not only because of the mob of girls flocking towards Tamaki who sat at a bench outside the office, waiting for the new student.

Ten minutes passed, meaning five minutes 'til homeroom began, and many of the girls had left Tamaki's side after he promised they could come to the Host Club later in the day to talk more. At this moment, Tamaki heard the front door open and a man with long hair in a high ponytail rush into the school, slightly out of breath.

The Host Club 'King' watched as the boy's eyes flickered around a bit, not caring for the numerous starring eyes. The flickering quickly ceased, however, as he noticed a sign reading 'Office', walking towards the door; Tamaki noted he should make his entrance as well in exactly twenty-three point three seconds.

The blonde-haired 3rd year watched as the Commoner waited for assistance, and talked politely with the secretary and soon received his schedule. Tamaki mentally calculated the final point three seconds, and grandly opened up the office door, letting out a loud, charismatic yell of, "No need to worry, dear maiden," He motioned to the secretary, "I will take this newcomer off of your hands, at my own request."

--

Kagome gasped for breath as she pushed open the front doors to Ouran. Not only was the walk somewhat long, the amount of steps she had to run up would certainly put her Feudal Era-trained leg muscles to good use.

Her striking blue (5) eyes scanned frantically across the inside, ignoring stares, trying to find an Office of some sort. 'These people act as if they've never seen a human being before,' Kagome silently noted at the starring faces.

She probably would have said something, if the fact homeroom started in five minutes didn't hurry her need to get her schedule and quick tour she was told to receive. Kagome decided in those frantic seconds she would have to ask someone for help if the office couldn't be found, but just as the thought went through her head, Kagome's face lit up in quiet excitement; she found the office!

Which, in all, wasn't that hard to spot once you really took in the surroundings, for the room had a large sign reading 'Office' hanging over a bench. Kagome's subconscious noted the fact the boy was starring at her, but payed it no mind, and walked through the door to the office.

No one else was in the room besides the Secretaries, surprisingly—it WAS the first day, after all, Kagome thought there'd be more people—and so she rang the small bell softly, trying to get some attention.

"Yes?" The front-desk secretary asked, looking up. The young miko realized the woman was trying to figure out who she was, not having seen her before.

"Hello, I'm the new scholarship student, Higurashi Kagome," Kagome smiled softly.

Something seemed to click in the secretary's memory, and she nodded, taking out the needed papers. With a small sigh, the late-twenties to early-thirties woman spoke, "Why they don't just give you your papers in the mail like everyone else still baffles me, after working here for numerous years."

Kagome laughed softly with the woman, and graciously accepted the schedule. She was about to say thank you just as the blonde-haired boy from the bench walked in, and said in a very loud energy filled voice, "No need to worry, dear maiden," He motioned to the secretary, "I will take this newcomer off of your hands, at my own request."

Both the secretary and Kagome starred, baffled. The woman before Kagome shook her head slightly, "Tamaki that is very nice of you, but if you'd give me a few minutes, I'd like to finish explaining things to Higurashi-san."

Kagome laughed slightly at the now known boy, Tamaki, for he slumped down onto the bench, his enthusiasm slightly deflated. "Is there anything else I should know?" Kagome asked the secretary.

The woman thought for a moment, and pulled out a few forms, "Just some emergency information we need to have on record. Either bring it to me or your homeroom teacher tomorrow morning filled out, and all will be good." She nodded to Tamaki, "This here is Suou Tamaki, and he shall give you a tour of the building as well as where your homeroom is. You are a first year, and he is a third year."

Kagome nodded, and with a small bow to the secretary she said her goodbyes. Tamaki was still in his state of despair, so Kagome grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet, walking outside of the office.

"Hello, Senpai," Kagome bowed softly once again.

Tamaki was still starring at how Kagome had laughed playfully and pulled him up out of his despair; no one had ever really done that before, his friends usually mocked him or left him alone. A few minutes later, though, the information of what was going on processed and he quickly bowed, muttering a hello.

Kagome laughed once again and pushed Tamaki back in his normal stance, "C'mon, you need to give me a tour of the entire school in the next," she looked at her watch, "twenty five minutes, and as far as I know from just seeing the outside and office, this school is BIG,"

Tamaki laughed slightly at Kagome enthusiasm, and instead of her pulled him along, he proceeded to pull her along instead.

--

--

A/N Okay, I think that's long enough for the prologue. I was hoping to make it 8 pages long (its about 6, 6 and a half, on Microsoft Word), but then it'd be too drawn out.

Numbers:

(1) I don't know much about Japan's schooling techniques, but I've figured that if in America we're given letters in the mail about what colleges we should attend to, Kagome should get something for High School; especially since she'd been absent almost the entire year.

(2) Ha ha, yes, I did use Fruits Basket's high school name. : ) Which, I do not own, by the way.

(3) 70 degrees in F, not C (No way am I gonna attempt at spelling 'F', haha)

(4) Think Kouga's or Sango's (in demon exterminator outfit) hair

(5) Although I know NOTHING about the manga, I'm using Kagome's blue eyes instead of the anime's brown. So yeah. Just so you all know : )

I'm still not sure about couples, maybe I'll due TamakiKagome pairing, MoriHaruhi pairing, and HikaruKaoru pairing. Hmm, who knows. Or, I'd do TamakiHaruhi pairing, KagomeKyouya pairing, and HikaruKaoru pairing. OR! I'd do TamakiKyouya pairing, KagomeMori pairing, and either Hikaru or Kaoru Haruhi pairing…I don't know…HELP!

Word Count (EXCLUDING Author Notes): 2,033

YAY!

Ha ha, now, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

Chapter Dedication: There are a few people I'd like to put here, and they are the ones that gave me the honorifics: missingnin0x0 (anonymous reviewer), KougaSesshomaruAnime, Yumetsukihime

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own.

Chapter 1

--

--

"Homeroom's almost over, and classes are going to begin soon, Kagome-chan," Tamaki spoke to the 'man' before him. During their tour, although rather fast, Tamaki had noticed the new student was rather feminine. 'Hm…I wonder what Kyouya'll think'

"Ai, okay Senpai, I hope we see each other again, and thank you for the tour," Kagome thanked, knocking on her homeroom's door. The teacher opened it up and introduced the young miko to her new classmates.

"Class, this is our new scholarship student, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome bowed to her new classmates.

"Hello, my name's Higurashi Kagome and I enjoy many things. Some of these are archery, kendo, as well as photography," Kagome flashed them all a smile and the girls swooned. 'Ah, so they too think I'm a boy,' She mused, smirking, 'this'll be fun.'

"Please take a seat, Kagome," The teacher spoke, bringing Kagome out of her previous thoughts, and she nodded.

"Higurashi, please sit with us!" One of the girls called out.

Kagome flashed yet another smile, "Please, call me Kagome. Higurashi sounds old when said alone,"

The girl, and her friends, swooned yet again, "Sure, sure, Kagome,"

The young miko sat with the girls, and realized something, 'Good god, I think I have a fan-club…but how do they not know I'm a girl! My breasts aren't even bound!' As Kagome though this she blushed and looked at her chest, self-consciously. 'It's not like they're really big…but they're not small either…'

"Kagome-chan, is there anything wrong?" One of the girls, Aiko, asked, her dark hazel eyes shining in worry.

"Ne, ne," Kagome replied quickly, "I'm alright, but please, just Kagome. No formalities, please."

She nodded and apologized, although still said '-chan'. The silent girl turned back to her friend's, Emiko, the one who first invited Kagome, conversation.

Just as Emiko was asking Kagome something, the bell rang, drowning out her voice. "Sorry ladies but I've got to go," The three nodded, smiling widely.

Kagome sighed, "Why must I be cursed with such fan-girls…" She looked around at her surroundings, 'Now to find my first class, _Math…ugh…_'

--

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Everyone seemed to think Kagome was a man—which wasn't all that great because the only people who really payed mind to her were the girls—and they never noticed her breast size.

As well, she'd only gotten lost four times…and that was from fan-girls chasing her. Kagome muttered softly to herself as she walked along the hallway, "Tell me why again I chose to wear this uniform?"

"You didn't like the female one?" A voice whispered in her ear.

"AI!" Kagome cried out in a high pitched squeal. She quickly turned to face the mysterious man. He was smirking, and using his right hand to push up his glasses, his left hand holding a binder that seemed to hold not too many papers.

"Who are you?" The young miko stated, angrily.

Smirk still in place, her replied, "I believe I should be asking you that—" He opened his binder quickly, looked at a page, and just as quickly closed it, "Higurashi Kagome."

"Why? You just proved you knew my name!" Kagome still infuriated with anger as she spoke.

"Ah, but I know nothing about you," The youngest Ootori said smoothly, with a sense of superiority.

Kagome glared, "And I should tell you, why again?"

Kyouya stepped forward, his head moved close to Kagome's ear, sending chills down her spine. "Because I know you're secret."

Kagome blushed furiously from being in such close proximity with a male (a cute one at that), but before she could say anything he had already walked away.

Coming back to reality, Kagome silently cursed, 'I didn't even fine out his name. And now I'm going to be late for _science_…but at least it wasn't as bad as math'

--

"So…Kyouya, where were you?" Tamaki asked in a sing song, suspicious voice.

The man in question sighed, "I got caught up in the hall."

Tamaki still wasn't satisfied, so egged him on further. "And…?"

"And I ran into the new student," Kyouya replied.

Tamaki nodded, "Higurashi Kagome. He's nice, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I was wondering, wouldn't he make a great addition to the Host Club?" Kyouya asked, his mind concocting numerous plans for what would await the new Scholarship student.

Tamaki smiled enthusiastically, "I was thinking the same thing!"

Kyouya sighed inwardly, 'How can he not see Kagome's a girl, she doesn't even bind her breaths for Christ's sake! Although, this does would more time to study her as well as profit…'

Tamaki, completely oblivious to Kyouya's mood, continued on smiling and went off in a search of Kagome's last class, his plan being to 'kidnap' him, and bring him to the Host Club. Kyouya only sighed once more and went on to follow his friend.

--

"Class is dismissed," The freshman science teacher spoke loudly to her students. She bowed in a goodbye, as did they. Kagome sighed as she grabbed her bag; fan-girls had been chasing her around all day.

'Despite the frilly-ness of the yellow dress, I'm really rethinking that decision I made about wearing the male one,' Kagome thought as she walked out of the room, completely oblivious to the two third years waiting outside the room.

"She completely ignored us!" Tamaki wailed in enthusiastic exasperation.

"Let's follow her, then," Kyouya replied simply. Tamaki nodded, and they began to walk in the direction Kagome had gone in.

As soon as they were in hearing distance of each other Tamaki yelled out her name. Many heads turned, as did Kagome's. All of the girls realized that the Host Club King would be inviting the new student to join his established club, and thus they all squealed in excitement.

Kagome winced, hands automatically going up to her ears. "Yes, Senpai, what do you need?"

Just as Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, Kyouya beat him to it. "We'd like to 'recruit' you as a new member to our club."

At the sight of Kyouya, Kagome's eyes widened in shock. 'T-this h-has to be a trap,' Kagome's inner mind stuttered, 'But…Tamaki's in it too, so it can't be THAT bad,'

"Sure," Kagome replied, still not exactly sure.

Tamaki, who had originally been frowning from when Kyouya cut him off, smiled, "That's great, Kagome!"

And with that, they brought her to the Host Club.

--

"Milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried out, running to the door. As they did this, Hunny and Mori looked up.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny cried out, also running to the others. Mori silently followed, walking in long strides.

Kagome smiled weakly, 'Just what type of club is this?'

Unfortunately, they all heard this for Kagome had spoken her inner thought aloud. "Ah, Kagome, this is the Host Club." Tamaki spoke headstrong flamboyantly, and they all struck a pose.

"H-host Club?" Kagome stuttered, slowly backing away to the door that she had originally come through.

Tamaki, confusing the response as a question, began his banter of an explanation. "A-ah, no, I know what a H-host Club is," Kagome stuttered, her hand shaking from nervousness as it reached out to grab the door knob.

Before she could pull open the door, however, someone on the other side opened it, pushing Kagome farther into the room.

"Sorry, I forgot we had to be here early," Haruhi spoke, slightly ashamed.

No one said anything, because they were all staring at Kagome. "Yeah…I think I'll just go now,"

With that, Kagome ran into the hallway, leaving behind a rather confused and somewhat hurt Host Club. "Gome-chan…" Hunny spoke softly.

Kyouya glared at the space Kagome was just standing at, "I'll be back." The rest of the Host Club just gave meek nods of understanding, letting him go.

--

'How did I end up in such a mess,' Kagome sighed, walking outside. She walked over to an area full of trees and sat underneath one for a few minutes, humming random tunes.

"You really think we're going to give up that easily?"

Kagome let out a high-pitched squeal from shock, twisting her body around so as to face the intruder. "You again," She glared.

Kyouya smirked as she spoke exasperatedly, "I still don't even know your name!"

"You'll know that soon enough, that is, if you join the club. Please do remember, as well, that I know your secret." Kagome glared; infuriated that he would stoop so low as to threaten blackmail.

"Isn't that low, even for you?" She asked with one eyebrow quirked upward in question.

He smirked, "If it gets the job done, that's the only thing that matters."

Kagome glared, and the two were locking for approximately three minutes. 'This is just too much,' Kagome thought bitterly, turning away in the direction of home.

With her head bent down, Kagome replied, "Give me 'til tomorrow to decide."

Kyouya nodded, "Fair enough, I suppose." Glad he had agreed, Kagome began walking home.

'Why does he have to be such a jerk? And blackmail?! That's so low and devious!' Kagome's inner mind cried out, but she only sighed aloud. She was defeated, and realized this was only one of the 'wars' she'd no doubtfully have with the youngest Ootori.

Kyouya simply smirked as he watched her walk away, a moment later walking back to the Host Club, however. It was clear he had won, and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. If it ended up being her he wanted, then so be it.

He would get it.

A/N

Review(:

Word Count (Excluding Author Notes): 1,578…EEK! That's quite a dip from last chapter! I'll work hard to get it back up into the 2,000's if you readers work hard on reviewing


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Dedication: Hmm…I'd have to say to everyone that reviewed. I'm not gonna NAME everyone cause we'd be here a while, but, seriously you guys? You all ROCK!

Disclaimer: Nope, no own.

Chapter 2

Kagome sighed, walking to Ouran, her high ponytail swaying as she walked. At first she thought the new school would be great, nobody knowing her, being able to start over…But no, of course none of this would happen. To make matters worse, somebody already knew her secret; whether it is about the Jewel or her gender, the young miko wasn't entirely sure. With another sigh, Kagome looked up and realized she was already at school, and soon inside. Her blue eyes wavered, scanning the room.

"Kagome!" 'I knew I should have stayed home today,' She sighed in her mind.

"Yes, Senpai?" Kagome turned to face the upper classman, plastering on a fake smile.

"About yesterday…" His voice trailed off, and instantly Kagome felt guilt for being so blunt and subtle the previous afternoon.

"I'm, I'm sorry Senpai, it's just…the whole Host Club thing was much unexpected."

Tamaki smiled, "So you're still gonna think about joining?"

The miko thought for a minute, "I suppose…if I did join its not like anything BAD would happen, right?"

For a second, Tamaki's eyes looked frantic, "U-uh, yes, I…suppose, so."

One of Kagome's eyebrows quirked up in question, but let Tamaki's unsure ness go unquestioned. "I'll stay after today and observe, alright?"

The Host Club 'King' grinned brightly, "Sure thing!" And with that he was heading cheerily to homeroom.

"Speaking of homeroom…" Kagome muttered under her breath, also heading to class.

"Kagome-chan!' Inwardly, she grimaced, outwardly, she grinned.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!' Emiko, Aiko, and Senri called, quickly pulling their new friend from the throng of students—mostly girls—gathered by the door.

"Ah, good morning," Kagome gave a slight bow to her friends, "Thank you for helping me out of that mess,"

After the girls gave their own bow, they giggled at the sight of a blushing Kagome, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Senri smiled, "No problem, Kagome,"

The young miko nodded and Emiko spoke, "I saw you talking to Tamaki-kun and Kyouya-kun yesterday." Kagome knew she wanted to know what happened, but just quirked one eyebrow up in confusion.

Before the black haired girl could speak once more the third girl, Aiko, spoke up, blushing nervously, "Um…are you joining the Host Club, K-Kagome-chan?"

The questioned boy's smile wavered, but was back in full force a second later. "I'm…not sure. I'll be staying after today to observe and see if I like it,"

All three nodded; although they were slightly sad at the fact he hadn't accepted the position yet. Senri was about to ask Kagome something, but the bell rang and all hurried away.

Kagome grimaced, glaring at nothing in particular, muttering random ramblings of things like, "stupid sensei…" and, "get the Tetsusaiga…" as well as, "Muwahahahahha!"

"Having an interesting conversation with yourself, I see." At the sudden voice whispering in her right ear, Kagome let out a loud, "EEP!" Kyouya completely ignored it and continued, crossing direction as he walked, now standing on the left side of the fuming miko, "You know, some say talking to yourself makes one go insane faster."

"Are you calling me insane?" Kagome asked briskly, directing her glare at Kyouya as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

The youngest Ootori smirked, glad to have gotten such a reaction, "Ah, dear Kagome, that statement became true a LONG time ago."

"Why you little!" She was about to pounce, if only Kyouya didn't stick what looked to be a rule book in her face, "What the hell is this?!"

"Ah, Kagome, swearing is so improper for a lady," She glared, "But please do remember the rules here."

At Kagome's confused expression, he elaborated, also starting to walk once more. "It says if any student is found fighting, they must pay a 2 million yen fine. Now, most of the students here can afford it…that is, except for you and the other scholarship student."

The freshman's eyes bugged out, "You can't be serious."

His smirk stayed in place, "Au Contraire,"

Kagome's glare was back in place, "Fine, I'll just be heading to class then," She let out a 'humph' and began to walk faster to class.

Watching her go, Kyouya smiled. He had won this battle as well.

"Kyouya!' And there went his happy mood right out the front door.

"Yes, Tamaki?" The glasses wearing Host Club member asked.

"Ah, nothing." Kyouya sighed, "I saw you talking to Kagome though—what happened?"

Kyouya, for a split second, panicked, "Ah, nothing, Tamaki. We were…just talking."

Completely oblivious to his friend's hesitation, Tamaki replied, "Oh, okay. Just remember he's observing the Host Club today."

Once again Kyouya was smirking as Tamaki walked off—oh, this'll be fun.

"Goodbye Kagome!" Kagome waved to Senri, who she had recently realized was in her Science class.

"Bye Senri!" As they waved each other off, Kagome turned into the direction that she knew the Host Club was in. On her way, however, the young miko had spotted a throng of fan-girls and had been quick to divert them, pushing herself into a throng of men. Blushing from the close proximity with the opposite sex, she stumbled away from them, falling against the wall.

Sighing, Kagome looked up, and saw a sign which read 'Third Music Room' and under it was another sign, 'Host Club Open'. Realizing she was in the right location, Kagome turned the knob of one of the vibrant colored doors, hand shaking slightly from nerves on the brass knob.

"Kagome-kun!" She turned to see who in which was calling her name. At the sight of two orange-headed twins, her mind came up with nothing.

Stepping into the room farther, although hesitantly, Kagome asked, "And you are…?"

Realization shone in their eyes, and after making their way briskly over to the miko, they clasped one arm each over either side of her arms. "We are the Hitachiin twins, Kagome-kun." They both said in unison.

The young cross dresser pulled herself out of their arms, and rubbed her temples, "Ugh, _twins_,"

Frowning, the Hitachiin twins walked up to her once more, and this time Hikaru spoke, "And what is wrong with us being twins?"

Sighing, she turned to the other brother, Kaoru, who was being somewhat quiet, "The fact that he," Kagome nodded at the twin she was looking at, "and you can switch your identities up at any given moment in time," she finished with her head cocked to the side, looking straight at Hikaru.

Smirking, Hikaru walked over to Kaoru, and the two walked across the room to where Kagome could see a figure that in which looked vaguely like Tamaki. A few minutes after the twins had left, and the other Host Club members still chose not to appear, Kagome turned to look at the three across the room as she heard a cry. The third man, now obviously viewable as Tamaki from the extravagant way he over reacted, let out a cry, freaking out at the smirking twins. "You did what?!" Was all Kagome could make out.

Sighing once more, Kagome realized two things: she better stop sighing so much or she'll loose her sanity if it hadn't already left her, and to get Tamaki to _calm down_. "Senpai!" She called as she headed over in their direction.

"A-ah, Kagome-kun!" Tamaki whirled around, shocked from the sudden arrival of the scholarship student. Kagome only quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

Still in his state of shock, Tamaki was unable to answer, and seeing as how Hikaru was laughing it up, Kaoru answered, "On their way,"

Kagome nodded, and turned to look at Tamaki once again. "Are those two alright?" She asked Kaoru, nodding towards he and his brother's 'Lord', as well as his own twin.

Smiling, he nodded, and walked over to Kagome, "I think it's time you're introduced to all the other Host Club members."

Kagome was smiling as well, and about to reply when someone came up and pulled Kagome possessively towards themselves. "What the…" Kagome muttered, looking into the face she'd come to hate in the last thirty hours or so.

"Kaoru, go make sure Hikaru and Tamaki don't kill each other." His eyes held a hidden gleam, "I'll show Kagome around."

Nodding, yet quite confused, Kaoru went over to where Tamaki was overreacting and Hikaru was egging him on. Kagome turned to look up at Kyouya, still in close proximity of each other, as well. "That was uncalled for,"

"Yet very important," She quirked an eyebrow in question, "This way you won't come to know my name until later."

"You cheat," Kagome seethed.

"No, dear girl, I play the game," Kyouya smirked, he moved away from Kagome, and walked in the direction of some other people. Glaring at his back, Kagome began to walk after him, as well.

Ah, I just loved that above scene between Kyouya and Kagome! Hah.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai," Kyouya said to the two cousins who were already sitting at their usual table; Hunny eating cake and Mori watching his older relative.

"Kyou-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, as his cousin only nodded.

"This is Higurashi Kagome; _he_ is observing today and will then decide if _he_ would like to join the Host Club." The youngest Ootori explained, putting emphasis on the 'gender markers', Kagome only glared, knowing the hidden meaning to the way he spoke.

"Hello," Mori said as his cousin spoke with enthusiasm, "Hi Gome-chan!"

The newly nicknamed Gome-chan couldn't help but look down and smile at the young looking boy, "Ah, may I ask a question?" She asked Kyouya.

"You just did," Kyouya replied, smirking, yet still realizing he had used one of the oldest jokes imaginable.

"Oh, whatever," Kagome glared slightly at the taller raven haired person. "Why is Hunny a member of the club if he is so young? As well, why do you title him Senpai?"

Still smirking, Kyouya's eyes gleamed more so than they had earlier, "Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that. Hunny-senpai is actually the oldest Host Club member, currently a 4th, Senior, Year."

Kagome's mouth fell open slightly, and after turning to walk away, Kyouya used his one hand to push her mouth closed, "Come now, Kagome, most find it rude to gape for long period at time at one's person. Especially when the gaper's mouth is hanging open in the air so as to catch flies."

Coming back into 'reality' Kagome glared for what seemed the tenth time that afternoon, once again having to catch up with Kyouya. Before she did this however, the young miko maintained some sense of formality. "Bye, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," She bowed slightly, but turned quickly so as not to loose track of the still mysteriously named Host Club member.

As the two left, Hunny turned to Mori, "Do you think Gome-chan will become a Host?"

"Hn," His younger cousin replied, still silent, however.

"Who else is there to meet?" Kagome asked Kyouya, tiptoeing so as to peer over his shoulder and reach his ear.

Swatting her away with his hand, Kyouya replied, "You already know Tamaki and the twins, so it only leaves Haruhi, and I, myself."

Kagome nodded, inwardly ecstatic on the chance to 'meet' the mysterious Host, finally having some answers. "Where is Haruhi-kun, then?"

"Just over there," Kyouya motioned to a couch where a few girls were already gathered, chatting with the feminine looking Host.

Kagome nodded, and the two walked up to where the girls and Host sat. "Excuse me," Kyouya smiled, his charm fully on now, "If I could borrow Haruhi for a moment, it'd be wonderful."

The girls' hearts fluttered at the sight of the raven-haired Host, barely being able to nod in response. As the girls almost lost consciousness from all of the beauty they were witnessing, Haruhi had gotten up and walked over to Kyouya.

"Yes, Senpai?" The other cross dresser asked.

"Kagome is the new scholarship student here, and he's agreed to observe the Club today, and then say if he's going to join us," Haruhi nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome-kun, I'm Fujioka Haruhi," She bowed slightly.

Bowing as well, Kagome introduced herself, "Hello, Haruhi-senpai, I'm Higurashi Kagome. And please, call me only Kagome, honorifics make me sound much too old," She flashed a smile.

Haruhi nodded, and turned to Kyouya, "I believe I should get back to the ladies," Kyouya nodded, and began to walk off once again, leaving Kagome to her slight bowing in goodbye, and then catching up to he once more.

"So," Now fully caught up, Kagome began to walk alongside Kyouya, "When do I get to know your name?"

"In time," Kyouya replied mysteriously.

"But you said—" She was cut off, however, by Tamaki running over with shouts of "Kyouya! Help me! The twins are attacking me again!"

Kagome smirked, she now knew his name. "So, _Kyouya_, is it?"

Said Host member glared at the shorter girl, and then turned to look at his friend, a bored expression on his face. "Okay, Tamaki. Go Host some girls, and tell the twins to do the same." Tamaki nodded, excited even over the simplest of answers, and went to go find some ladies who requested him.

Kyouya had turned away, about to go sit on a couch where some girls who had requested him sat, but stopped abruptly when Kagome's sing-song-y voice rang into his ears, "_Kyou-ya!_" 'Tamaki. Is. Dead.' Kyouya thought, turning around with his glare already directed.

Kagome smiled brightly, glad to have hit a nerve, "Now what shall I do?"

"Observe." He said coldly, walking once again. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and went around the room, greeting some of the girls, answering their questions, and watching how the Host Club members went around doing their job.

A/N

Word Count: 2,298


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Disclaimer: Nope! No own!

--

Kagome sighed as she walked out of Ouran, proceeding down the vast amount of steps. The past hour had been somewhat eventful. The twins pestered Tamaki a bit, or at least whenever he became sad—which happened a lot, it seemed. Mori was silent, something she came to know as being a regular occurrence, and Hunny was adorable. Smiling, the young miko couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the young looking senior—he was just _so_ cute! Haruhi was very polite, and from being around the twins and Tamaki, Kagome wondered how she did it.

Oh yeah, Kagome had realized Haruhi was a girl, as well. Yes, she could read auras, but not that well. Her training in the Feudal Era had only been a bit, and although she learned a range of a different fighting style and miko abilities, auras were something she was still working on. Despite the small bit of information she knew on how to read someone's own aura, Kagome had come to knowledge of Haruhi's gender after much concentration.

Sighing, Kagome only wished her knowledge of reading auras was much better, for then she might have had somewhat of a chance to tell the twins apart. Alas, that was not the case, for the miko would need more practice to earn that skill, but even if she did Kagome wouldn't put it pass the twins to know some way to switch auras; no matter how impossible it was.

Despite all that she had observed that afternoon, Kagome couldn't really decide on joining yet. The Club would be fun, no doubt, and her afternoons _were_ somewhat boring— at least when nobody in her family needed she— but she couldn't get the thought of Kyouya out of her mind. He did seem to want her in the Club, but, at other time's he was a real jerk. 'Like a cross between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, more like it,' Kagome thought, 'Well, if I made through it with them two and didn't kill either one of them, Kyouya shouldn't be _too_ much of a problem…'

And yet, she couldn't get her mind around the concept of spending so much time around the man. Sure, he'd pester her if she didn't join, but what if she did? After 'giving in' what else would she be expected to do, at the whim of his word? Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Life was too complicated, for her tastes.

Rounding a corner, the miko was still lost in thought when she ran into someone, "Ah, I'm sorry," she bowed, apologizing.

"It's alright," The other person looked up, "Kagome?"

Lifting her head up, and turning back to her normal stance, Kagome replied, "Senri?"

"Hey, where you headed?" The dirty-blonde headed girl asked, smiling.

Kagome also smiled back, "Just home, the Host Club ended just a bit ago."

The other girl nodded, "Which direction?" Kagome pointed and she nodded, "Me too…well, I think."

"What do you mean, you think?" The young miko questioned.

Senri rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Well, I'm supposed to be heading to Aiko's, but I still don't quite remember my way to her house. Usually when I go there, I'm going with someone else who knows the way."

Kagome nodded, "Well, maybe I know where it is. What's the address?"

Senri recited it, "Yeah, I know where it is; it's near me, as well." She smiled.

"That's a relief! I'm so glad I ran into you, Kagome." Said girl had already begun walking, and Senri ran up to walk along Kagome's right side, her own hair swishing as she went.

"No problem," The miko smiled, then pulled her left hand up to the ponytail that her hair was held in. "Hey, you don't mind if I take my hair down, right?"

Senri just shook her head, and turned to look at her friend as the raven-hair cascaded down her back. Although it wasn't as long as Senri's, it was still lengthy. The other ninth-grader didn't mean to stare, but her light hazel eyes did. 'He's really feminine, now that I think about it.'

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome replied, turning to face her friend.

"Why are you so feminine?" Kagome stopped in her tracks, starring at Senri. The girl herself only starred blankly, having also stopped.

"Well, umm, you see…" The cross dresser thought frantically for an excuse, but didn't seem to have one.

Senri shook her head, "Never mind, we're almost at Aiko's house anyway." Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, Kagome, where do you live?"

"Higurashi Shrine," Kagome replied, happy to be on a safe topic once again, as the two continued the walk to Aiko's.

"Oh, really?" Senri was the one to stop this time, with Kagome following suit, "I thought the only 'kids' there were a sixteen year old girl and ten year old boy?"

'Shit!' Kagome thought, and then mentally scolded herself for speaking like Inuyasha. She began walking again "Yeah, that's true…"

"Kagome…" The dirty blonde's voice trailed off, and she stayed put, not walking yet.

"Yeah?" Kagome plastered on a fake smile, turning to face the other girl.

"Is there anything you—" She was interrupted however, by Kagome scanning around the area, then saying, "Hey, look isn't that Aiko's place over there?"

"It is," Senri replied, although she didn't quite want to head over now. The new student was hiding something, and she knew it was something big.

"Well, see ya later!" Kagome called, already turning around a separate corner towards the Shrine.

Senri only sighed, and headed in the direction Aiko's house was, although mentally telling herself to find time to talk to Kagome again about what was going on.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome leaned against it, flicking off her shoes while she did so. 'That was too close,' she thought, and after taking a few deep breathes she walked farther into the house. "Mama, I'm home!"

As Kagome walked into the living room, Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the couch, where she was sitting watching a Soap Opera it seemed. Her daughter plopped onto the couch beside her, "Soaps again, Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Yes, Kagome," Kagome sighed dramatically, "Now, why are you home so late?"

"You remember how I decided to wear the male uniform, right?" Her mother nodded, thinking back to the day she showed her daughter the dress, and the horrid expression Kagome showed, "Well, it seems some of the people at the school are quite dense, and they all thought I was a guy, and the school also has a Host Club," At her mother's questioning look, Kagome explained what a Host Club was, and then continued, "It seems they wanted me to join, and even though I said no the first day of school, they persuaded me to at least stay after today and observe."

Her mother smiled, "Anything interesting?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, very interesting. Any way, on my way home I also ran into one of my classmates, who was lost on her way to another classmate's house, and when I found out where I lived I realized she lives only around the corner, so we both walked together and split off at the point where we turn."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Alright, I'll let your being late go, that is," her mother smiled, "if you stop pestering me about my Soaps."

Kagome laughed, and nodded, "Sure, Mama." She walked over to school bag and picked it up, turning to her mom, "I'm gonna go start on my homework,"

"Okay, honey, dinner's in an hour," Mrs. Higurashi said as her daughter began to walk up the steps.

"Thanks, Mama!" Kagome called outside her bedroom door. Walking into the room and turning on the lights, she plopped her bag down next to her desk, and sat in the swivel seat, thus beginning the horrid homework.

"Kyouya," Kagome whispered in the man's ear. The past week had gone by well, and after much thought and 'persuasion' the newest student had decided to join the Host Club—her final thought being 'What's there to lose?'. Tamaki and the twins were especially happy about her decision, and the profits had gone up quite a bit with her arrival, thus pleasing Kyouya.

He whirled around, eyes blazing, "Yes?"

Kagome smiled, "nothing, really." Kyouya sighed, "I was wondering…can I tell the Host Club I'm a girl?"

The youngest Ootori just continued starring at the binder he was writing in. "Hel-lo, Kyou-ya!" At the sound of her 'whiny' voice Kyouya answered, not even caring about what she asked, "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Kagome smiled brightly, "See ya later!"

Kyouya nodded, and watched as Kagome ran away, not quite sure why he had made her happy.

From across the room, he saw how Kagome stopped the Host Club from what they were doing—getting ready to leave—and instead-ly pulling them all together, into a deformed circle. Curious, Kyouya closed his finance binder and walked over, as well.

"What do you need to tell us?" Haruhi asked, suspiciously.

"Well you see…" Kagome fidgeted, her eyes stared around the room, trying to find the right words. "Kyouya!" Her eyes fell on him and a second later the young miko was dragging him over.

The rest of the club watched, confused yet amused, as Kyouya was being dragged over by a 'guy' much smaller than he.

"What, Kagome?" His eyes were glaring right at her.

Of course, Kagome didn't care too much for how Kyouya was reacting, so instead she turned to the Host Club, "I think there's only one way for me to describe this…"

Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, and the twins starred while Tamaki let out a shrill scream as they watched the scene unfold. Kagome had turned towards Kyouya, and at the sudden contact Kyouya stiffened, confused.

Smirking, the young miko stood on her top toes and reached her one hand up to hold Kyouya's jaw. Eyes wide, Kyouya starred as Kagome moved her head close to his, closing her eyes as well. In that instant, the two were kissing.

A second later, Kyouya closed his eyes as well, put his hands on her hips, and kissed back. Kagome let out a soft moan as Kyouya's tongue flicked across her bottom lip. Taking a breath, Kagome opened her mouth for a split second. Smirking into the kiss, Kyouya took that moment and stuck his tongue into her mouth.

As Kagome reacted her eyes burst open, realizing what exactly was going on she pushed her tongue against his. Confused, Kyouya pulled his mouth away, eyes now opened. He would have said something, but he too started to hear Tamaki's screaming. "Crap…" He murmured.

Kagome nodded as she turned towards the other Host Club Members. "You probably have questions…" her voice trailed off.

Tamaki continued screaming in response, while the others all nodded. Kagome smiled nervously, "Um, Senpai, if you could stop screaming…"

The twins leaned over and bonked the Host Club 'King' on the head. Coming out of his state of shock, Tamaki's eyes quickly scanned around the room. When his eyes reached where Kagome and Kyouya were standing, his eyes widened in shock, more-ly focused on Kyouya, and began screaming once again. The twins glared at Tamaki, and hit him once more. Sadly, the screaming didn't cease this time, thus the bonking continued.

Kyouya walked over, silent, and pulled Tamaki away from the two boys. "Kyouya! How could you!" The blonde took a deep breath before screaming, "WE SHARED CLOTHES!"

Glaring, Kyouya replied, "That was once. Also, what did I do that was bad? Kiss a girl?"

Tamaki resembled a fish, with his mouth moving frantically, trying to find words to say, "G-G-Girl?!" He was only able to stutter out the one word.

Kagome nodded, drawing everyone's attention. "Since you've all come to be my friends, I thought you should at least know the truth." Everyone nodded, while Tamaki only did so instantly.

Hunny suddenly jumped up and ran towards Kagome, yelling, "Gome-chan! Now we'll have another girl besides Haru-chan!"

Everyone stopped and looked towards the small bundle of hyper-ness, starring. Well, Kagome and Haruhi starred. The twins both began to stammer, thinking of an excuse to hide the truth behind what they're upperclassman had said. Tamaki was screaming once more, kind of resembling what the twins were doing. Kyouya was glaring at Tamaki, trying to get him to calm down, as well.

Realizing what he said, Hunny mumbled an "Oops," and Mori came up, calming his cousin right before the waterworks started.

"Um, if it helps, I already know," The miko said nervously. At the statement, though, everyone stopped what they were doing, and were once again starring at Kagome.

"You, what?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Nodding, Kagome replied, "Yep."

"How?" Haruhi asked.

"What?" Kagome asked, turning to the second year, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Haruhi nodded, and repeated herself, "How'd you find out?"

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, 'Crap,'

"Kagome?" The twins' voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Well…you see," Kagome took a breath, "It's complicated."

Kyouya sighed, deciding to help the frazzled miko out, "We were all able to discover Haruhi's true gender on our own—excluding you, Tamaki—so how else do you think she was able to realize it on her own. She's not dense like the rest of the school,"

Kagome sighed a breath of relief, thanking whom-ever was out there for getting Kyouya to help her out of that mess. The rest of the Club, however, wasn't going to take that answer as well as Kagome hoped they would, and as they starred at her, Kagome nodded frantically, "Yep, that's how it was."

Before they could say anything else, Kagome grabbed her school bag and made a bee-line for the door. Just as she opened the door, she spoke allowed, "My mother's probably wondering where I am,"

The Host Club just starred at the now-gone miko and shook their heads a moment later, each grabbing their things and leaving as well. Tamaki addressed the others as they began to walk out the door, "So, what do you think about her?"

Haruhi smiled, "I like her. It's great to finally have another girl in the group,"

The twins also smiled, and Hikaru said, "We have another person to play with, too." Kaoru smirked, along with his brother, but as they did so Kyouya walked over and whacked them over the head with his binder, although it was lightly.

"What was that for, Kyouya?" The two whined simultaneously. He didn't answer their question however and glared.

Not looking at anyone, and heading straight for the door, Kyouya simply responded, "The profits are up, and as far as I'm concerned, Kagome can stay as long as they stay that way,"

A/N

Word Count: 2,470


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Finally an update, Sorry.

With that said I'd like to say I am not going back and editing previous chapters because FFN got rid of my page breaks. I'll just start new from here on out.

Questions, concerns? Contact me through my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked down the steps of Ouran Academy. Glancing around as she was about to turn left, she noticed Kyouya also walking down the steps. "Hey, Kyouya," The youngest Ootori turned towards her.

"Yes?" He quirked one eyebrow upward, "What do you want?"

She glared at his brash tone of voice, but quickly remembered what she was doing, "Um," She scratched the back of her neck, "I just wanted to say thanks for covering me back there,"

"Of course," Kyouya continued to walk down the steps towards a black stretch limo, "We don't want your secret getting out, now do we?"

Kagome gapped, "So, you do know something?"

She received no reply, for he only opened up the door to the limo and began to get in. Glaring, getting more frustrated by the second, Kagome walked over and grabbed hold of the door just as the driver was above to close it. "Excuse me?" He asked curtly.

"Hold it," She glared at the man in suit and then turned to Kyouya who was seated by the door, glaring at the girl. "What is it that you want? I have other obligations to get to,"

"Tell me right now what you know," Kyouya sighed. He turned to his driver, "We'll be taking Kagome with us, than dropping her off at home,"

Hesitant about the request, the driver still held onto the door, "Mr. Ootori…"

"It is not a request, but a demand. You will drive her home. Kagome, get into the car,"

Kagome watched the exchange, and although still agitated, spoke to the driver, "I live at Sunset Shrine over…" she pointed, "…that way,"

The driver nodded, and once the new passenger was inside the vehicle, he closed the door and went around, starting up the engine.

"Now tell me, what do you know?" Kagome demanded as she turned to face Kyouya.

"A few things," She still glared, "I'm serious."

"As am I," He began smirking. Oh, how she detested that smirk. He just thought he could get anything he wanted because of his social status.

He knew she was agitated and angry at him, and that just made him smirk even more. He controlled her every move. "Would you really like to know?"

"**Yes**," She sighed exasperately. This man lived to drive her insane; she swore by it.

"Well, you see, I have these ancestors,"

"We all have ancestors, Kyouya,"

He nodded, "See, you are smart."

Glaring she motioned for him to continue, "And…"

"Mine are somewhat well known to history buffs, as well are based mainly on monks," Kagome nodded.

"Who exactly are they,"

"A man by the name of Miroku and a woman by the name of Sango,"

Kagome could have fallen over if some one where to poke her, that was how shocked she was. "M-Miroku and S-Sango?" She chocked on her words.

"Yes, you know of them?" She knew that he knew that she knew of the two as well as what they were known for. Once again, he was just playing with her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact-ly, I do," Kagome sighed, "Let me guess, Miroku kept that scrap book I gave him as well as the records he was constantly writing?"

"Now Kagome, how could _you_ have given him anything? He was alive only five-hundred years ago," Kyouya smirked once again.

"Answer the question," Kagome spoke through gritted teeth.

"Fine then," Kyouya reached into a compartment into the limo, "He did keep both things you speak of. As well, I have them both with me."

Kagome gapped. Such old _artifacts_ in some snotty family's limousine; that was just…wrong! "You have them in HERE?"

"Why yes," Kyouya smirked, flipping through the scrapbook. "I figured you'd demand to know something one of these days,"

Glaring, she took the book out of his lap, "Give me that," Kagome looked through the pages, and despite the anger she held for Kyouya, she couldn't help but to smile, laugh, and nearly cry at the pictures.

The quest was completed, and although she want to finish her school-education before returning for any extended amount of time, that didn't mean she didn't miss her other family.

As the pages turned, Kagome chocked back a sob with a laugh as she traced her fingers over the one picture. It was taken after the final fight with Naraku, once they had all been bandaged up. Kagome showed one of the villagers how to work the 'other worldly concoction', and even though she wanted to have a nice photo—yes, they were in bandages, but it was an amazing moment—everything was chaos.

Shippou had been bouncing around, full of joy, while Inuyasha had a bandage wrapped around most of his torso and chest, as well a headache—due to the small fox demon more so than his wounds.

Miroku had a bandage over his right arm as well as his head. However, unlike the bandage on his right arm—as the wind-tunnel disappeared, it was sucked up into nothingness and so it had started to rip his hand and arm apart—the head bandage was put there because as soon as his arm was bandaged Miroku groped Sango, and she thus hit him harder than normally.

Sango had bandages scattered around her arms as well as on her legs, along with cuts on her face. Miroku told her she looked no more beautiful than she did then. She hit him across the face and said he was only being a pervert. However, she did smile as she said so.

Kagome, however, had her hands wrapped up, unlike her friends, and withheld bandages from her chest that were visible do to the fact that they stretched to part of her skin that wasn't covered by her shirt.

Along with the normal group were Sesshoumaru, Jakken, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have a scratch on him. He kept his posture perfect, glaring like he always did at Inuyasha who, in the picture, was yelling at Shippou, who was jumping around with slight tears in his eyes. However, if you looked close enough, you could see some bandages around his right wrist.

Kouga, however, was like Inuyasha. Shirtless, but unlike Inuyasha, he only had part of his torso bandaged, as well as had bandages on his shins where the Jewel Shards had been pulled out by Naraku during the battle. Ayame's hair was a mess, and she had cuts along her face like Sango, as well as bandages on her lower arms and legs. She was hit full on my Kagura's wind during the fight, and still felt week. So in the picture, as Kouga looked on at Kagome with adoring eyes, Ayame lay leaned against him, held protectively by his arm even though he was ogling the miko.

Rin was fine, and like Shippou was bouncing around, and Jakken had a large bump on his head. This wasn't from fighting, since he stayed back with the Shippou and Rin; the bandage was from the young human child who had decided to play 'Who can throw the most rocks at Jakken before they grow tired'. The two were at it for hours. So, in the picture, Rin was smiling brightly by Sesshoumaru's leg, while Jakken glared at her from a couple feet away.

Sango was in mid-slap and Kagome was smiling brightly, talking to Keade, as the flash went off, and the picture was taken.

It caught them as their true selves.

Kagome turned to look at Kyouya, who was shocked by the softness in her face. She looked down at his right hand, and grasped it. He was taken aback, and yet, let her do what she pleased. She turned his palm upward and traced a circle in the center of his hand. She mumbled softly, but he still heard it, "…where the wind tunnel would be…"

Kyouya was about to say something comforting, to prove to her that he wasn't such a jerk, when his driver called out, "We've reached the shrine, Ms. Kagome," The call pulled her and him out of their inner musings, and Kyouya almost slapped himself. Why would he care if she thought him of a jerk or not? She was just a member of the Host Club, someone able to bring a profit to the table.

"Thank you for letting me see the pictures," Kagome smiled softly, wiped her eyes of any trace of tears, and grabbed her bag, getting out of the limo as the door was opened.

Just as the door was almost entirely shut, Kyouya called out, "You're welcome," She heard, even if it was quick, and smiled back at the car's tinted windows.

She continued to smile as she walked up the steps to her house, and continued even more as she took off her shoes and set down her school bag. She smiled all the way into the kitchen as she was about to say hello to her mother. However, the sight before her caused for her to stop in her stops; Caused the smile to disappear.

"Honey, Senri here was hoping to talk to you," Her eyes widened; frightened her secret had been found out.

"U-Uh, y-yes Mama," She turned from her mother's bright gaze to Senri's slightly smug, slightly confused expression; mostly smug, though.

"I'll leave you two to it," Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room out into another room.

"Kagome," Senri said, and Kagome sat opposite of her at the table.

"Y-yes," Kagome spoke hesitantly.

"You've probably realized I know your secret…" Kagome nodded nervously. Even if Senri hadn't talked to her mother, she would have seen the pictures of her brother and self as they went through different stages in each one's childhood lined across the walls. The blonde-haired girl smiled, "…and I want you to know,"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"That I think what you're doing is **SO AWESOME**,"

Kagome starred. She thought this girl would threaten her and use blackmail, or do SOMETHING catastrophic to ruin her new life at school, but…no. She…_complimented_ her on it.

"You, uh, do know what you're talking about, right?" Kagome asked hesitantly, wary of the girl.

"Yup," Senri smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"So you don't care that I'm a girl?" Senri shook her head.

"'Cause you know, I have no problem with gay people or cross-dressers," Senri continued to smile as Kagome starred in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I think you have it all wrong…" Kagome gapped at the other freshman girl.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Senri cocked her head to the side in question.

"You see…" Kagome looked at Senri, "I'm not gay."

"Oh…" Senri said slowly, "So, you're just a cross-dresser, then?"

Kagome nearly banged her head on the table, "In this case, I suppose. I only wore the men's uniform because I didn't like the frilly yellow dress. It's not like I _wanted_ to be identified as a male, it just happened,"

Senri made an O with mouth, understanding what Kagome meant. "Oh, well, I guess I understand…but, the dress is so awesome! You can spin in it and it'll ruffle out and everything!" Senri stood up and demonstrated, however, she almost fell from the sudden and quick turns.

Kagome laughed, "I guess to some it is, and to others it isn't,"

"True," Senri sat down, "So now what? I know your big secret,"

"Yeah, I guess you do," Kagome thought aloud, "You're not gonna blackmail me or anything, are you?"

"Me? Never!" Senri laughed, "I just was thinking how am I ever going to remember to identify you as a guy around Aiko and Emiko, that's all,"

"Oh, I get it," Kagome nodded, "I guess we'll just have to try our best." Senri nodded, "But you know what, I think I like this. It's good to have someone know that I'm girl rather than a guy." Kagome smiled brightly, as did Senri. She had thought the worse was going to happened, nearly hopped for it, and yet, things worked out.

Everything really was going smoothly.

Well, for the mean time, that is

* * *

"Attention Host Club!" Everyone in the room—aka the Club's members—looked towards their eccentric President and King, Tamaki.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I am commencing a party for the Hosts to celebrate our great turn out in profit this year. We shall stay up all night and play silly commoner games," The group starred.

"So, you mean a sleepover?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Exactly!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Hunny cheered with happiness, "This'll be so much fun! We'll get to have tons of sugars and sweets and treats!" Mori nodded along with his cousin.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki, "And who exactly will be paying for this extravaganza? Since it is not directly Host Club related, the funds we have received will not be used on this silly party, I hope you know,"

Tamaki nodded, "Father was the one to have suggested it, actually, and so said that he would pay. He said we'd been doing very well this year—academically and by Host means—and that he wanted us to have time to relax."

Kyouya nodded while Haruhi muttered, "Rich bastards," under her breath.

"What about you two?" Tamaki turned to the twins.

"It'll be fun," Kaoru coon-ed with a smirk gracing his features.

"Quite so," Hikaru agreed, "We will be able to see not only Haruhi in her cute pajamas, but our dear Kagome as well,"

Kaoru nodded, "It'll be a dream come true, at such a slumber party,"

The two continued to talk about the 'fun' they'd have while Tamaki's anger started to steam up even more. Just as he was about to burst Kagome spoke, "I'm sure I'll be allowed to come. Although, Hikaru and Kaoru, I have to ask, what makes you think Haruhi and I would have cute little pajamas if we don't even dare to wear the frilly female uniform?"

The twin's faces fell, and Tamaki became happy again. Kagome smiled. Two sad twins were better than a depressed Host Club King.

"So we're all in agreement of attending?" Kyouya looked at everyone. No one objected so he made a note on a piece of paper.

Tamaki beamed as he stood, "Good, I will send out a limo to pick everyone up next weekend at…" he turned to Haruhi and Kagome, "What time do commoners usually start these type of parties?"

Haruhi sighed while Kagome laughed, "Between four and six PM, usually,"

Tamaki nodded, "A limo will be sent to pick everyone up next weekend at five PM, sharp." The Club nodded and everyone got up to leave.

Oh, the joy they were about to have.

* * *

A/N

I had a lot of page breaks in here, and I really got my plot mini arcs moving. So Yay!

If you find any mistakes that I have missed please let me know.

Word Count: 2,459 Not that long, meh


	6. Chapter 5

A/N

Disclaimer: No own

Dedication: to **ShinWal-NewMoon-; I forgot to give them a dedication last chapter. For those that do not know, this amazing person was my 100th reviewer! YAY!**

**Now let's get me up to 200, hm? You just might land yourself a special dedication if you make it there. AND a special oneshot. I'm in a oneshot-y mood. So yeah. Possible categories are: Inuyasha, HarryPotter(Only if its crossed over with an anime and AU), Bleach, and MAYBE Naruto; oh yeah, and Mediator and Twilight. **

**Can be AU, i dont care. Just know I'm not really up to date on any animes. Or HP. Sorry. I WILL write yuri or yaoi if that's what you want. Nothing illegal or greatly M-rated though. **

_**SHINWAL-NEWMOON-!!**_

**you get a oneshot. sooo just tell me what ya want, kay?**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"There will be six of your friends attending, correct?" Tamaki shook his head at his father's question.

"No, there will be seven," His father was confused, "Kagome, the new scholarship student, is part of the group, too,"

Suou chuckled, "Another girl, eh?" Tamaki gapped; How did his father know? "I was the one to have offered the scholarship, and send out the uniform upon her special request," His son nodded slowly, understanding what his father meant.

* * *

"All aboard Tamaki-Express!" Kagome, who had been sitting at the bottom of the Shrine's steps, stood up, laughing as she grabbed her duffle bag from the ground beside her.

"C'mon, before you scare any of my neighbors," Kagome pushed Tamaki's head back in through the car window that he'd been calling out from. She heard the twins laughing as they driver opened the door for her, taking the duffle bag all the while; she presumed it'd be going into the trunk.

"Hi, Haruhi" Kagome smiled at the other girl, "How much chaos did Tamaki cause at your place?"

Said girl thought for a moment, "Well, not as many neighbors came out, but he was pretty loud…Not to mention he and my dad got into a minor fight,"

Kagome laughed, "Aw, and I missed that?" Haruhi playfully hit the girl, although she laughed as well.

"Hey," Kagome looked at Kyouya, "Where's Hunny and Mori?

"At the Haninozuka dojo, we're almost there," Kagome nodded, and within a second she heard a shout similar to that of the one called out to her moments before.

"Gome-chan!" Kagome laughed as she looked at the senior.

"Hi," She turned and smiled at Mori as well before turning back to the blonde-bundle of joy. "How are you?"

"Great," Hunny said as he plopped down next to Kagome.

"So, you guys live at a dojo?" Hunny nodded.

"It's part of the house, and we have tons of great fighters."

"I'll have to come over one day and see if my skills are up to par,"

"Gomen, Kagome, but you, a fighter?" Kaoru questioned as he changed his seat so that he was now on the opposite side of Kagome, the side Hunny wasn't sitting at.

The miko nodded, "A couple of my old friends were training me before I came here. I haven't been practicing so I think a couple matches will get my skills back up to their original stature,"

"Back up to?" Hikaru asked, also joining the conversation.

Kagome laughed nervously, blushing in embarrassment, "I'm pretty clumsy, and not all that great, so if I get any worse Sango and Fluff-butt will probably kill me." The group laughed; Kagome didn't feel like worrying them about how true that statement might get in the hands of Sesshoumaru, and so she laughed lightly with them.

Sensing an awkward silence beginning to fall upon the limo, Tamaki burst out, "What type of things shall we do as this _sleepover_?"

Kagome and Hunny laughed at his tone of voice, as did the twins, but she guessed they did so more because of the question itself. On the other hand, Haruhi and Kyouya sighed; Mori stayed silent, as always, although Kagome could've sworn she saw the beginning of a smirk on his face before it disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Yes, Tono, what will we be doing?"

Kagome blinked, "Lord?"

Haruhi turned towards her, "Long story from when they first became friends," Kagome nodded.

"How about we see how many cakes one person can eat before passing out?!" The rest of the club starred, sweat dropping, at Hunny's suggestion; even Mori. "It was only a suggestion," The 'child' of the group added quietly.

"Aw!" Kagome couldn't help but to adore Hunny's expression. With that, she grabbed him into a hug, "It was a great suggestion," Kagome smiled as the senior's mood lightened up a bit, "but I don't think there'd be enough cake to go around," Hunny nodded in understanding.

"I guess you're right," Kagome smiled even more; sometimes Hunny reminded her of Shippou.

* * *

"Mr. Suou, we have arrived," The limo's driver's voice ran throughout the vehicle. 'Must be an intercom,' Kagome mused. She could have sworn she heard Haruhi mutter "Rich bastards," under her breath. Ah well, time to party!

"Welcome home," Tamaki nodded as the butler slash greeter bowed as Tamaki walked into the building, one of the other Suou workers holding the door open.

"Thank you," The 'Kind' replied, than motioning for his friends to follow him up the stairs.

"What about our bags?" Haruhi asked. Kagome nodded, thinking the same question.

"Being brought up as we speak," Tamaki turned back towards the stairs, grinning almost maniacally, "Last one to the top has to…uh…" He stopped mid-leap and asked the Club, "What should the loser do?"

The twins both smirked but Kagome spoke up "Drink an entire half gallon of extra spicy curry!"

The twins frowned at the penalty, but Haruhi agreed with it, as did Hunny and Mori. They didn't want to do anything _too_ outrageous, did they? But then again, **extra** _spicy_ curry? Japanese curry was usually sweet, not hot like other Asian countries variety on the infamous food.

Well than, no one would have to come last, now would they? Of course, that wasn't plausible. And so once everyone had agreed on the penalty Tamaki un-paused from his mid-leap and was sprinting up the stairs.

In the race up the steps the top runners were Kagome, Mori, and Hunny. Following behind them was a mix of Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki .The twins were having difficulty, however, with running while having their arms linked together. The tail of the race was fatefully Haruhi.

Once Kagome and Mori reached the top—at almost the same time—Kagome cheered. "Yay, we don't have to eat any spicy curry!" She hugged Mori out of impulse, not even realizing what she was doing.

"A-Ah, sorry about that," She unlatched herself from his person. The tall silent man only let out a soft chuckle in understanding.

Before Kagome could continue shouting sorry's, Kyouya reached the top, with a neutral look on his face. He wouldn't have minded it if he were to have to eat the curry, having a preference for spicy food, but to come in last would be inexcusable. Right behind him was Tamaki, who leaned against the nearby wall taking in deep breaths. A moment later he began cheering, "Let's go Haruhi, let's go! Let's go Haruhi, let's go!"

Haruhi glared as she ran, for Tamaki had begun just random shouting, "C'mon Haruhi! Daddy doesn't want you to loose! Daddy doesn't want you to burn your tongue on hot spicy curry! C'mon Haruhi!" The twins laughed as they hit the top step, leaning against the wall for a moment so as to catch their breath.

A couple seconds later Haruhi reached the top, glaring at the Host Club King, and the group could have sworn they saw flames burning behind the girl as well as in her eyes. "Tamaki," She seethed.

"Yes?" He asked cheerfully, "Daddy's so glad you made it to the top!"

"Run."

"Huh?" Tamaki stared in confusion.

Haruhi was about to pounce on the confused blonde but Mori stuck his arm out, holding her back. Kyouya smirked and walked forward, holding a bowl measured by quarts, containing about two of curry. "I believe this is yours,"

She glared, still angry about Tamaki's cheering and being held back from hitting him, "Fine," She gulped down the curry in one shot.

Kagome starred in shock, "Haruhi…"

The girl in question turned to her fellow Club member, "What?"

Kagome pointed to the steam coming out of her ears and her red face, "You're kind of…burning up,"

Still confused Haruhi looked a mirror that was ever so conveniently placed near the stairwell, "Oh my god…"

Everyone starred.

"**AH**!" She ran around the entire stairwell, up and down over and over, screaming bloody murder. "**IT BURNS**!"

Kagome looked on sympathetically as the twins rested against the wall laughing hysterically; Tamaki, however, was still frightened and sat at the base and corner of the wall, showered in darkness. Kyouya just smirked in laughter, and Mori tried to calm Hunny; he'd been fretting about Haruhi and how she'd be damaged forever and that he must help. That was when Mori also decided to hold Hunny back.

"Haruhi…" Kagome tried to catch the girl's attention. To no avail she didn't succeed. "HARUHI!"

"What?!" The girl turned, face still red, from exasperation, anger, and the curry.

"Um…" She held up a jug of milk, "Doesn't milk usually help when you eat or drink spicy foods?"

Without another word Haruhi ran over and grabbed the jug out of Kagome's hands, muttering a quick, "Thanks," before downing the thing faster than she had the curry.

Gradually, her face went back to normal, and the steam stopped coming out of the girl's head. "T-Thanks," She said to Kagome, slumping against the wall in exasperation.

Kagome laughed softly, "No problem, I just know how to be prepared for sleepovers."

Haruhi laughed as well, but it was a more nervous laughter. Kaoru spoke up, and turned to face everyone, "Now what?"

"Well seeing as how Tamaki is still depressed," Kyouya glanced over at the Host member, "I say we just head on up to his room," The others nodded and went on ahead.

Kagome sighed, "C'mon Tamaki!" The male in question looked up, starring through his dark corner. "Huh?"

The miko laughed and grabbed his arm, "You're such a drama queen," The 'drama queen' only starred with an open mouth as she pulled him down the hall the others had headed down. When she looked back at his face she giggled, "I stand corrected, you're a drama-queen fish, is more like it,"

"W-what?" He stuttered but soon found himself face to face with the rest of the club. In that next moment he went from being a melodramatic drama queen fish to the remarkable Host Club President that we all know and love. "A-Ah, yes," He opened up the door to his bedroom, "Welcome, to my room,"

The rest of the group filed in, and except for the girls, no one was fazed by the amount of room and space he seemed to have. "Rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

Kagome heard her and laughed, "Despite how true that may be…" She turned to Tamaki, "Now, where is my stuff?" She stood in a Superman-esk pose, hands on her hips, along with a innocent smirk adorning her features.

Tamaki didn't hear her, or maybe he just ignored her, but the fact still remained that he wasn't answering Kagome. Kyouya instead pointed to a far corner in the room with all the bags piled together. "Thanks," She replied with a smile, heading over to her bag. Before she went, however, she asked, "And where's the bathroom?" Kyouya answered her second question as well.

Kagome thanked the youngest Ootori again and bent over her, "What are you doing?"

"Eep!" Kagome jumped up, throwing her bag and hands behind her back. The twins just raised an eyebrow on each of their faces.

"What are you hiding, Kagome?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head quickly, "N-Nothing at a-all," The eyebrows stayed raised.

"Is that so?" Kaoru made a quick attempt to reach behind her; she moved and turned, however. "Then why won't you let us see?"

"I-It's nothing," Kagome still stammered, however, and would not relent her task of not showing anyone anything until the time was right.

"Of course it is," Hikaru shook his head. "I guess you don't trust us…"

Haruhi, getting bored and annoyed with the 'Tamaki Tour of WONDERS!' had left the group to were the twins and Kagome were.

Kagome turned to the other girl, "C'mon Haruhi, you can help." Kagome grabbed the scholarship student by her arm with her free hand, the other one still dodging the sneaking gazes of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked Kagome, whispering into her ear.

"My surprise for later," She replied just as softly, "and other _personal items_."

Haruhi's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded, "Right, don't worry, I'll distract them." Kagome mouthed a thank you as she pulled away, leaving Haruhi to be the one facing the twins.

"Kagome, don't think you can get away that easily," The twins called simultaneously, almost about to follow the newest Host Club member.

Haruhi ran up and grabbed both of their hands, flashing them a dazzling smile—freaking them out entirely. "C'mon, we don't want to miss anymore of 'Tamaki's Tour of WONDERS!', now do we?" They two just starred and allowed them selves to be pulled away.

Watching the exchange, Kyouya could only chuckled from afar; the scene did look amusing, he had to admit.

* * *

"Hey, thanks," Kagome walked over to Haruhi after throwing her bag back where it was.

"No problem," Haruhi replied.

"So, what'd I miss?" Haruhi smirked. "That good, huh?"

She laughed, "Pretty much. After dragging the twins over to the 'Tamaki's Tour of WONDERS!' they proceeded to then go bother Kyouya." Kagome raised her eyebrow, and Haruhi laughed again, "Exactly; not going over well would only lightly cover the 'Shadow King's response."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Kyouya's nickname but nodded anyway, laughing softly, as she looked around the room. The twins were no where in sight. "And they're where?"

Haruhi smirked, "No clue. Kyouya glared at them and said some other stuff I didn't quite catch. The two ran out of the room a second later," Kagome laughed once more, wishing she'd been there.

"Gome-Chan, Haru-Chan, what's so funny?" Hunny questioned, heading over to the two females.

"I was telling Kagome what happened while she was gone," Hunny obviously accepted the answer, nodding and smiling brightly.

"You missed it, Gome-chan! They ran out super fast and you didn't see it," Kagome giggled at the petite senior's over enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I know," She replied with a smile.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Tamaki shouted, looking behind him and seeing the three. "What's wrong? Don't you want to be aboard the 'Tamaki Tours of WONDERS'?" Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"You mean to tell me the tour is _still_ going on?" Tamaki nodded as though she were the one acting strange.

"Yes, why?"

Kagome shook her head with a laugh, "No reason," Tamaki smiled. "What's next on the list to see, anyway?"

Tamaki began walking, "My closet,"

Kagome let out a large sigh, and noticed Haruhi wasn't far behind her. Knowing Tamaki, they'd have to be prepared for his closet—the two already waiting to be ambushed by many amounts of clothes.

Thankfully…they weren't.

…We hope...

* * *

A/N

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SLEEPOVER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW

Thanks!

Word Count: 2,450; Eh, not that bad.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N I know. It's been over a year. Link to my blog telling why, for those that care, in my profile. Stalk it.

As well, if you are going to disagree with me on my demand for reviews or the way I write, do not do so if you are not going to be leaving behind an email for me to contact you with. It shows that you are a coward. Moving on, I hope you enjoy the Chapter. I am a bit rusty, having not written anything since July of 2008. Do tell me if I have done something wrong.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Dedication: To Shikon Kunoichi-Shikon Crystal and ihaveprobs, for their ideas I used in this chapter

* * *

"Kagome, what's that for?" Hikaru asked, pointing towards the miko's left hand.

"If we're going to be playing games, I need to know you two apart! There can't be time wasted trying to figure out who's who." Kagome replied stubbornly, grabbing Hikaru's left hand with her right, all the while opening the hot pink bottle of nail polish with her left. She began to color his nails, one by one, when Hikaru exclaimed.

"What the? Nail polish?" He was flailing about, but Kagome just rolled her eyes, held his hand still, and continued to apply the polish. Once done, she moved to the other hand.

"See, now that wasn't too bad," Kagome gave a cheeky grinned and let go of the hand she was holding. Turning to Kaoru she smirked, "You're turn! What color would you like?"

Hikaru turned around from the way he was headed and exclaimed, "Why does he get to pick his color?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He knew his fate before hand and didn't run away; he deserves SOME kind of reward."

Kaoru smiled, "Do you have green?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled back, ignoring Hikaru, and grabbed the color from her bag. "Now, stay still," Kaoru nodded as the girl before him held onto his left hand and applied the color, also staying still when she moved to his right.

"Okay, all done!" Kagome stood up from where she sat on the floor and put the two polishes back in her bag. "What do you guys want to do now?"

Hikaru, finally over his slump, came to stand next to his twin. "How about we play a trick on Tono?"

"I'm intrigued," Kagome giggled, "tell me more."

Both twins smirked and pulled Kagome close, telling of their plan. Once they were through Kagome laughed once more, "Only you guys could take such an innocent game and turn it into an evil scheme."

The two boys only smiled in response, pleased with how the night was folding out.

* * *

"Haruhi, come here real quick," Kagome called across the room to where Haruhi was being harassed by Tamaki once again.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," The honor student smiled in thanks once she was beside Kagome.

Waving her hand, Kagome replied, "Don't mention it; now, I called you over for a reason...the twins came up with a plan to freak Tamaki-senpai out," Haruhi nodded and listened as the other girl explained.

* * *

"Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Kaoru said in a hushed voice as he neared the two cousins. Despite how soft he spoke, their attention was caught.

"Hn?" Mori replied.

"Hikaru, Kagome, and myself have an idea...it'll make this night more, _eventful_," The two nodded as Kaoru continued on to explain their plan. When he was done Hunny grinned and nodded his head vigorously with Mori agreeing alongside his cousin.

* * *

"Yes, Hikaru?" Kyouya looked up from the folder he was going through when the one Hatachiin twin walked over.

"We have a plan, and would like you to partake," Hikaru explained the 'game' that they were going to be playing on Tamaki. Kyouya agreed nonchalantly, while inside his mind he was smirking, thinking of all the possible things that could come out of the night.

* * *

When Tamaki went to go get some more food, everyone else began plotting. "We should probably start now, while he's gone," Suggested Kaoru. The others all nodded in response.

"Who wants to be the first victim?" Kagome asked.

Kyouya pondered that, "It would make sense for Haruhi to be last, since Tamaki finds her to be very precious, which would cause him to loose it; so I suggest I be first." The others all nodded in agreement.

"And after him?" Hikaru asked, "In case we don't have another chance to talk, we should decide all of this now."

"Perhaps Mori?" Kaoru offered up. The senior in question nodded.

"I'll go after Mori!" Hunny spoke happily. "It'll be fun, right Takahashi?" The taller teen nodded in reply.

"Okay, then who?" Haruhi questioned.

"How about the two of you disappear at the same time?" Kagome offered up, motioning towards Hikaru and Kaoru. The two nodded simultaneously, agreeing with Kagome.

Kyouya nodded before speaking, "And how much time are we going to have before each 'abduction'?"

They all thought for a moment before Haruhi spoke, "Why don't we just play with it as it goes? When we come to think that too much time has passed, or when the perfect moment comes, that'll be when we leave." Again, everyone agreed.

"What about the staff?" Kagome asked, realizing that Tamaki might go running to his maids and such.

"I'll go talk to them," Kyouya replied, and added as an after thought, "By the kitchens there's a door leading to the basement. We'll meet up down there." As everyone nodded in understanding, Tamaki walked into the room with popcorn.

"Who's ready for some popcorn?" Tamaki exclaimed once he was in hearing range of the group.

Kyouya simply stood up and said that he was going to the restroom, only actually leaving to tell the help what was going on.

* * *

"How long does it take a guy to pee?" Tamaki burst out, exasperatedly.

"Is he just peeing?" Kagome offered up, helplessly. She knew she couldn't let anything of their plan slip, but keeping Tamaki out of the loop was becoming a bit tiring.

"I'll go check! Be right back!" And with that, the lavish third year went skipping off to search for the Shadow King.

"And so, the games have begun." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, smirking.

* * *

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called out in a sing-song voice, reaching the bathroom. When no response came, he knocked on the door, "Kyouya! Did you fall in?"

Again, there was no response. Worried, Tamaki kicked the door down. Instead of finding his friend passed out on the toilet like he'd been half-expecting, he instead found an empty room. "Kyouya!" He called out. The blonde ran out of the room into the hallway, heading towards the other bathrooms in the house.

Again, after each door had been kicked open, there was no sight of Kyouya. "Where are you, Kyouya?!" Tamaki cried out.

Giving up, he headed back to his bedroom, where upon opening his door he cried out, "It seems that we have lost Kyouya! He is not in any of the bathrooms here, and none of the help knows where he is!"

Kagome had to try not to giggle. Everything was working out perfectly. With a cough she spoke, "Perhaps he got lost? Your house is quite big."

Tamaki shook the idea off, "He's been here numerous times! Kyouya knows the way around my house as well as I do!"

Kagome nodded helplessly. As soon as Tamaki gave his retort, however, the lights flickered, causing the Host Club President to let out a girlish cry of terror. "What's happening?" He exclaimed, as the light flicking came to a stop. A stop that led them to being off, rather than on.

"I'm sorry, Suoh-san, but it seems a couple transformers blew," A man in a suit spoke, holding multiple lanterns in the doorway to the bedroom.

Tamaki nodded, although still a bit jumpy; every time a noise was made he jumped. Walking over, he accepted the lanterns from the man. "Thank you," The man nodded and walked away.

There were enough lamps for everyone, minus Kyouya. Tamaki handed them out, but realized he had one left over. "Wha—" He looked around the group of people and realized another person was missing.

"Where's Mori?!" Tamaki exclaimed much like he had when he first walked into the room.

The rest of the group pretended to be shocked and worried, doing quite a good job. "T-Takahashi?" Hunny spoke in a small, scared, voice.

"There, there," Kagome said, hugging the upperclassman. "We'll find him, and Kyouya,"

Hunny sniffled and nodded, hugging Kagome back, "Thanks, Gome-chan,"

Everyone turned to see Tamaki pacing along his floor rapidly, muttering to himself. "First Kyouya...now Mori...and what about these lights? ...Did someone sneak into the building? ….Kidnap our friends?!....Perhaps this is some type of heist for ransom!....Is there any type of weird letter laying around?"

The twins shook their head, while Haruhi tried her luck at calming the teen. "Tamaki, why don't we sit around and tell ghost stories?"

Tamaki stopped mid-step and faced the second year, "S-sure...that'll get my mind off of this, for sure..."

Haruhi smiled and everyone sat down on the floor in a circle. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Haruhi questioned the group.

"We'll go first," The twins smirked, and began their tail of an old woman who 'supposedly' lived on the land the Suoh house was on many years before, a tale about her brutal and tragic death.

The tale left Kagome and Haruhi a bit amused, but Tamaki and Hunny on the other hand were quite scared and frightened.

Laughing a bit, Kagome stood up, stretching, "Tamaki-senpai, I didn't bring any hoodies with me, and it's kind of cold in here...do you think I could borrow one?"

Tamaki nodded and led Kagome to his closet. While the two were gone, Haruhi turned to Hunny and nodded at him. He understood what she meant and slowly got up and left the room.

Once Tamaki and Kagome came back—the latter now wearing a dark blue hoodie—and took their seats, Tamaki noticed the missing person. "Not Hunny too!" He turned to face the twins and Haruhi, "Where did he go?"

Haruhi shrugged helplessly, "He said he was going to grab a coat from his bag, saying he too was cold, but never returned..."

Tamaki did all but pull his hair art, thrashing and flailing in frustration. "What is happening?! Why is everyone disappearing?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed a lantern and put it underneath their chins, giving them a ghoul-y look. "It is the curse of the old woman," They spoke at the same time.

This only caused Tamaki to shiver uncontrollably out of fear. "W-What?" He stammered.

Kaoru gave a cackle while Hikaru replied, "Why yes, Tono; we warned you, did we not?"

In order to go with the act, Haruhi and Kagome too looked petrified, but on the inside, the two were laughing in hysterics.

"Haruhi! Kagome! I shall keep you two safe!" Tamaki exclaimed. As he did such, the twins cackled insanely, stepping back as they did so into the darkness. Without any of the others noticing, they too had disappeared.

Realizing what had happened, Tamaki let out another shout, "What is happening?! Kagome! Haruhi! Save me! I cannot possibly go missing or be killed! I am still so _young_!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes whilst Kagome laughed at his antics. "Senpai, let's go, we'll try and find them," Each grabbed an arm on Tamaki and dragged him out of his bedroom, despite his screaming.

"Hush, Tamaki, or you'll scare whatever it is away," Kagome teased.

"B-but, I want to scare whatever it is away!"

Haruhi sighed, "What if it did take the others? How will we find them if we scare whatever it was that took them away?"

Tamaki was silent, "That's...a valid point..."

The two girls sighed and let go of the older teen, for he was now agreeing to walk with them and search for their friends.

The set of three walked around the entire Suoh house without any luck. Tamaki was starting to freak out once again, while the girls dealt with it as best as they could.

During one of Tamaki's 'moments', Haruhi took the task of calming the man, leaving Kagome to stand off to the side. Smirking, she took the moment, and left the two. She smiled to herself; the little prank they were pulling was quite fun, and it also ended up giving Tamaki and Haruhi some alone time. Things couldn't have been better.

"Kagome? Gome-chan? Kagome?!" Tamaki cried out, realizing the newest member of their Club was missing. "Where'd you go?"

Haruhi sighed—she had just managed to get the man to clam down, as well. "Kagome! You said you'd help us find the others! How dare that evil old woman take you!"

With a roll of her eyes, Haruhi grabbed both of Tamaki's arms and stood in front of him, stopping him from any further movement. "Senpai, stop. If we are going to find them we need to think clearly!"

"I know..." Tamaki sulked and looked down at Haruhi, "but what else are we supposed to do?"

"For starters we can begin by asking the staff if they have any idea," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki nodded, and the two set off on a search for a worker. About a half an hour into the search they found no one. "Where are they all?" Tamaki cried out.

"I...have no idea," Haruhi supplied.

"Hikaru and Kaoru were right! That evil woman is coming to get us all!" Tamaki began to thrash about in the area they were, running towards the wall, hitting it, running to the other side of the hall, hitting that wall, and then back again, over and over. Haruhi decided she'd leave in that instant, not knowing if another opportunity would arise soon.

Minutes later Tamaki realized what happened and let out a frustrated and frightened scream.

* * *

From inside the basement, as Haruhi walked down the stairs, she could hear the rest of the Host Club and some of the workers laughing at Tamaki's cry.

"How long are we going to stay down here?" Kagome asked, turning to Kyouya.

Looking at his watch, Kyouya supplied an answer, "Just a bit longer." Everyone in the room nodded.

* * *

Hunny opened the door to Tamaki's room a tiny bit, peaking in. The man in question was sitting in a corner of the room, covered in tinfoil, holding a bat. Alongside him sat garlic, a metal knife, and a stereo with a Jonas Brothers CD inside of it.

The group had decided to send Hunny in first—if the Club President was angry, they knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at the adorable senior for too long.

"Tamaki?" Hunny whispered as he opened the door farther.

Frightened by the sudden noise, Tamaki stood up, hitting play on the stereo as he did so, waving the garlic and bat around, shouting out that he also had a knife he wasn't afraid to use.

Kyouya walked past Hunny into the room and kicked the stereo, "Turn that racket off,"

"K-Kyouya!" Tamaki cried out, dropping the items he held, and lunged for his friend. "You're alive! The evil spirit let you go!"

Kyouya's one eyebrow raised up in question, but soon figured it to be something the twins came up with, and simply nodded. "Correct,"

As the two were conversing the rest of the club came into the room. Finally noticing this, Tamaki let out an enthusiastic cry of joy. He went about hugging the entire group, talking nonstop at an incredibly fast pace about how scared he was for each and every one of them. During this entire transaction the lights flickered back on, and everyone was finally able to see clearly once again.

"Takahashi, what happened?" Hunny looked to Mori, keeping up the act that they did not know what happened.

Mori shook his head, which told his cousin that he did not know.

"Gome-chan?" Hunny looked towards the girl for an answer.

"Same as Mori, Hunny-senpai," Kagome shrugged, "Sorry,"

Tamaki looked on at the conversation and realized he'd receive the same answers as well. He let out an exasperated shrug, "Thankfully you're all back, safe and sound! Let us move on to something else!"

Kagome smiled at how fast Tamaki's emotions changed, "I have something in my bag,"

The twins were intrigued, assuming it was what she refused to show them earlier, and made a motion as if to ask her to elaborate. "It's Truth or Dare; instead of us thinking up questions or dares, they're on cards. We each grab a card, one at a time. You pick what you want, truth or a dare, and someone else reads off the card what you have to do or answer, this way you can't look first and then choose what's least embarrassing nor waste time on coming up with something," The twins smiled at the notion; the night was far, far from over.

Seeing the expressions on everyone's faces, Kagome took them as a 'yes', and went to go get the game from her bag.

A/N Okay. I stopped it here. Seeing as how I'm brain dead, I was hoping some of you lovely readers could review and tell me what type of Dares or Truths you wish to see? They can't be Ouran-Specific, since it IS from a 'game'. I'm just not creative enough to come with these all on my own. There is no limit to how many you can offer. You can direct them to one person, or, anyone. Does not matter.

Things are kind of sped up, it seems, and I'm sorry, but, I hope you all enjoyed it(:

Word Count (excluding Author Notes): 2,849


End file.
